


Safe

by flootzavut



Series: When Larry Met Freddy [9]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-typical language, Fix-It, M/M, Mixed POV, Romance, Sex, Smut, When Larry Met Freddy, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Freddy wonders if it could be this simple. If he can love Larry and Larry can love him and screw the rest of the world.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea, except I couldn't make it work entirely from Larry's POV. When I tried it from Freddy's... _then_ it started to make sense. My lovely cowriter, [BadWolf303](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/pseuds/BadWolf303), very graciously let me play around in her corner of this particular sandbox (with me badgering her incessantly to make sure I got Freddy right ;)), so this is just a little floot-POV-Freddy to which I hope I did justice :D

* * *

_**Safe** _

* * *

 

Freddy loves waking up in Larry's embrace, feeling Larry strong and firm behind him. It makes him feel safe, which is fucking stupid because he's a cop and Larry hates cops, but Larry likes him, Larry will take care of him. Freddy doesn't understand it, but for some reason, he trusts it.

Larry's hard against his ass, and Freddy wriggles back, hoping Larry will wake up and screw him hard and deep, because goddamn, he needs it so bad. He's horny as fuck, sure, he's a guy, big shock, but Larry is... just something else. Being with someone he loves is a fucking revelation, and Freddy's pretty goddamned certain there's no such thing as 'enough' here. Kissing Larry, sucking Larry, fucking curling up and sleeping with Larry is just... fucking amazing. But having Larry inside him? Fuck. So he grinds and hopes, because he wants to feel it again, he wants... he wants to know it's real.

There's a rumble, and Larry chuckles into his hair. "Fucking cheeky little shit," he murmurs.

Freddy laughs. He's absolutely fucking okay with being a cheeky little shit as long as he gets to be Larry's cheeky little shit.

"God, kid," Larry says.

"What?"

"Your fucking laugh, it's fucking amazing."

Freddy has no idea how to respond to that, especially when Larry sounds so sincere, sounds fucking... reverent. Freddy giggles again, because he can't help it, because he's both embarrassed and sorta delighted, and he just has no fucking clue how to react.

Larry pulls Freddy in close and shakes his head, and his dick is so thick and hard against Freddy's thigh, and Freddy wriggles again. "Please," he manages, and Larry laughs.

"Fucking insatiable," says Larry, but he's grinding right back, and the promise of it makes Freddy gulp. "You want it, huh?"

"Fuck, yes."

Larry's definitely laughing  _at_  him now, but Freddy really doesn't care. He wants this so much.

He loved riding Larry, loved being given the reins, but right now he doesn't even give a fuck if he gets off. He figures he owes Larry one anyway, after last night, and he'll take whatever he's fucking well given. He just really fucking...  _needs_  to be fucked again. Needs Larry's cock however Larry chooses to give it to him. He presses the lube and a condom into Larry's hand, gasps when Larry sucks just below his ear, can't help the whimper when Larry strokes down his side. God, Larry's hands are so big and firm and everything Freddy's ever wanted touching him, and he pants like a fucking hooker because he needs it  _so bad_.

He doesn't expect Larry to carefully play with his ass again, slicking him up, taking it firm but slow. Freddy's not exactly had a lot of second times; when you're a closeted undercover cop, actual relationships are a thing that happens to other people. He's not used to someone who seems as invested in his pleasure as their own.

Then Larry's dick is pressing into him, and he arches back, moans as Larry nips at the side of his neck. "Fuck," he manages.

"Okay?" Larry murmurs.

Freddy nods violently. "Just don't... don't stop..."

Larry doesn't speak again, lets his lips and teeth and tongue do the talking, grasps at Freddy's waist as he pushes in.

Freddy doesn't speak either, but he can't stop himself moaning and whining and fucking  _writhing_. He thought he wanted it hard, but Larry's taking it so careful, and it makes him come apart. Larry's so big all over, body and hands and cock. He could easily hold Freddy down, push him into the mattress and fuck him raw (and Freddy kinda hopes he will at some point, because all that strength is fucking sexy), but he's so tender, and Freddy's never had it like this, never even knew it was possible. Didn't know getting fucked could be like making love.

"There's no rush, baby," Larry whispers. "Gonna make you feel so good."

Freddy doesn't know how to explain he's never felt as good in his life as he does with Larry's dick all the way inside him, that it feels like nothing he's ever experienced, that all he wants is to do this over and over again. He just lets Larry take him, surrendering completely as Larry's murmured promises and endearments flow over him.

"All right, Freddo?" Larry asks again once he's balls deep, and all Freddy can do is nod jerkily. "Good boy."

Freddy's eyes slip closed as Larry starts to move, starts to fuck him, so careful and sure. He expected Larry to take it faster and rougher once he'd got Freddy relaxed and open, that animal instinct would take over, but he fucks Freddy so slow and tender, and Freddy screws up his face in a desperate effort not to cry. He really didn't know it could be like this.

Larry's big rough hands are soft and gentle as he explores Freddy's skin and tells him how good he is, how beautiful, how much Larry loves him, and life's taught Freddy to be sceptical, but he's starting to think Larry honestly means it.

God, he wants to wake up every day like this, in Larry's arms, Larry's cock in his ass. There's still so much they need to deal with and survive, so many things that could still go wrong, but for one golden moment, Freddy allows himself to imagine a future of this, of being Larry's, of Larry being his, of being loved by someone he loves.

It's a future he never thought a little queer nerd of a cop could ever get, not something he even dreamed about, because it was impossible and it was never gonna happen. But here he is, and his whole body is about ready to break from the fucking wonder of it, and fuck the LAPD, fuck his life, fuck all of it. Nothing is more important than this.

Then Larry reaches around, tenderly wraps his fingers around Freddy's dick, says, "Fuck me, kiddo, you're fucking incredible," and the wonder and affection in Larry's voice, the way Larry's touching him, is all too much, and Freddy can't think, is shattering into a million pieces. Larry fucks him through his climax, slow and steady like he could do it forever, and the only thing Freddy's aware of as he shudders is Larry's dick moving inside him.

When he comes back to himself, Larry's murmuring in his ear again, "Fuck, baby, so good, so fuckin' good, so beautiful, my beautiful boy," and it's Larry's turn to come, to pull Freddy in impossibly close with something that sounds almost like a sob.

For several minutes, they lie there, wrapped up together, and Freddy wonders if it could be this simple. If he can love Larry and Larry can love him and screw the rest of the world. The cops and the robbers and whoever the fuck else has a problem with them. Maybe it can be this easy. Maybe it can just... work.

He protests when Larry pulls out, doesn't wanna give this up, wants to stay like this for-fucking-ever. "I love you," he murmurs. He's half-afraid Larry's not gonna say it back one of these times, and he hates himself for even thinking that.

"Love you too, Freddo," says Larry, right in his ear, and God, it's such a fucking relief. "Fucking love you." Larry runs his knuckles over Freddy's cheek. "Shhh, baby, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I promise, it's gonna be all right, baby."

Freddy doesn't understand until Larry tugs at his shoulder so he's lying on his back then tenderly strokes at the corners of his eyes. Freddy didn't even realise he was crying. He swipes at his cheeks, turns away. He probably shouldn't be surprised when Larry grabs his face and forces eye contact, but he is surprised that Larry's own eyes are shiny and full, and God, how is it even possible Larry's looking at him this way? How did he ever deserve this? It's too fucking much, okay? It's nothing Freddy ever thought he could have, and it's too fucking much, and he's fucking well crying again, and Larry kisses his tears away and hauls him back in close, whispers, "Stupid fucking asshole," against his forehead, and Freddy giggles, which sets Larry off, and they laugh like fucking idiots, and Freddy can't seem to stop crying  _or_  laughing, and it's kinda fucking embarrassing except that Larry's right here with him, Larry's strong arms holding him so close, so tight it almost hurts, and it feels so fucking good.

* * *

Larry don't even remember the last time he made someone cry in bed, but he's pretty fucking sure it wasn't like this. Did he make 'Bama cry when he told her he was leaving? Is it fucking awful of him that he does  _not_  fucking remember? Does that make him a complete fucking asshole? Probably.

He can't seem to keep from wrapping himself tightly around Freddy, like he expects Freddy to fuck off if he lets go, or like he just can't get close enough. Or both. He can't lose this. He's tired, like he told Freddy. He's getting to the age where if he made an honest living, he'd have a house and a fucking wife and enough seniority at work he could pass the buck whenever he fucking well liked, and that sounds like a fucking nightmare, but there's still a part of him that's so ready to slow the fuck down and let some other schmuck do the heavy lifting.

But more than that... more than that, he's fucking lonely. 'Bama wasn't right for him, but he knows he was looking for something when he hooked up with her, knows he was searching when he let their relationship move beyond partners. She wasn't it, and he wasn't it for her, even if she didn't work that out yet, but maybe it reminded him there should be more to life than going from score to score, more to it than staying out of fucking jail, for fuck's sake.

What kind of fucking life is that? What good does it do to have a fat, juicy cut if all you're gonna do is hide it away and keep on running?

Freddy's made him hope for more, and now, now Larry can't seem to help it, he's not just hoping, he's planning, he's looking out past this job and planning a future somewhere hot and sunny and far away, somewhere they can be safe and happy. "We're gonna be okay," he whispers into Freddy's hair. (He's not sure anymore if he's saying it for Freddy's sake or his own. He's still kinda blindsided by last night's outburst, the realisation Freddy's more scared about losing Larry than of getting hurt himself... Larry stayed awake for a fucking long while after that, and he still hasn't come close to getting his head around it.)

They gotta convince Joe - convince him to trust, convince him to buy this half-truth they're selling him. Larry's got very little doubt Freddy can do it. He's a fucking good liar, had them all fooled - something Larry is kinda trying to ignore. But no liar cries when you fuck 'em, right? Not like that.

He strokes his fingers up into the back of Freddy's hair, and Freddy lets out a little sigh, nuzzles close, and fuck if his cheeks aren't still wet. Kid's a good liar, but no one's that good.

Larry ain't much for philosophy, or sitting around wondering why life turns out the way it does. Introspection ain't exactly his thing. But he realises most folks'd say he deserves nothing more than to rot in jail or get one between the eyes.

But fuck that. Fuck deserves. He's found what he wants and he's grabbing it with both hands, and if anyone tries to take it from him... well fuck that, too. They won't even live to regret it.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
